Pocketful of Sunshine
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: A quiet early morning by the sea in Capri for an unconventional family. FWP  Fluff Without Plot , and also the umpteenth story in the AU Lizzie series. Set back in the day.


**Author's Note:** _Very cheesy, very fluffy, written to please my heart with the fluff and cuteness, and to give PsychoMaddy and MatteaAm something to read in these days of fanfic famine._  
_The characters may come off as OOC, and I apologize for that, but like I said, it's fluffy and cheesy. Last time I checked, English still wasn't my first language and this wasn't beta'd. Therefore, Microsoft Words and I are to blame for all grammar mistakes and imperfections._

_

* * *

_

The beach was almost deserted, a few families with small kids scattered here and there, taking advantage of the gentle early morning sun. The sea reflected the sunlight as lazy waves hit the shore rhythmically, turning the sand a darker shade of brown.

Sitting in the dry, warm sand with the early July sun caressing his skin, Jethro Gibbs observed his immediate surroundings: in the shade, under an umbrella, sat his one-year-old daughter, surrounded by her toys and gurgling happily to herself; next to her, bathing in the sunlight with a book on her knees was the baby's mother, her long red hair shining as it seemed to capture every single sunray.

When Jenny had called him three days ago and asked him to reach her and Elizabeth in Capri to spend a few days by the sea, Gibbs had found himself asking Morrow for some off time and boarding a plane to Italy before he knew it. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed them until he'd got the call.

Since Jenny had been stationed back in Positano again, he hadn't had the chance to visit as frequently as he did when she and Elizabeth were living in Paris, so he thanked the gods above for any chance to see them, and he wouldn't have missed this impromptu vacation for anything.

"I'm really glad you managed to come," Jenny said, as if sensing the path his thoughts had taken, and she smiled at him as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, me too," He smiled back at her, and his grin widened as he looked at Elizabeth, who had just grabbed a fistful of sand and was gingerly bringing her tiny hand to her mouth, no doubt to determine whether or not the sand was edible.

"No, baby. You can't eat the sand," Jenny said softly, gently pushing Lizzie's hand away from her mouth. The baby just gave her mother a stubborn glare and repeated the action, sticking her tiny fist into her mouth and immediately pulling away with a disgusted face, a trail of saliva running down her chin.

Both Jenny and Gibbs looked at her and chuckled at her reaction, and Jenny picked her up to clean her face, "Told you, you can't eat the sand. Not very tasty, is it?" She whispered, wiping the remaining sand off Lizzie's hand and kissing the side of her head, "How about we go for a swim and get cleaned?" She then said, starting to get up with the baby.

Gibbs held out his arms, "Give her to me, I'll take her."

Jenny smiled and handed the baby over to him, sitting back on her towel and watching him advance slowly into the shallow water, letting the waves brush Lizzie's feet as the girl squealed and giggled in delight.

For a moment, as she looked at the broad, muscled expanse of his back and let her eyes roam his handsome figure, she wondered why she left; how could she leave him when she was still so attracted to him - _God, she missed him all the time_ - and when he clearly loved their daughter so much? Watching them interact warmed her heart, and she wished deep inside that she could see them together every day of her life.

But then she thought about her career, about how she loved her life the way it was. She had her own team to lead, her beautiful daughter to come home to every night, and her bond with Gibbs - friendship maybe, or something more - was stronger now than ever before.

She smiled as she got to her feet and walked over to where Gibbs and Elizabeth were still standing in the shallow water.

They made it work, he was always welcome and could see Elizabeth whenever he wanted to, with no limitations at all, and that was all that really mattered.

"Hey…," She laid a gentle hand on Gibbs's shoulder and he turned to her, smiling that signature lopsided smile of his as he pulled her into his side with his free arm.

So maybe they weren't going anywhere, certainly it was unconventional, but it worked for them and they were okay with it.

And that was enough.

THE END


End file.
